Snälla lär dig att älska mig
by A.Proud.Draco.Drooler
Summary: Ännu En !Veela!DracoHarry berättelse....!VARNING! MIN FÖRSTA BERÄTTELSE
1. Default Chapter

************ = byte av tid eller plats  
  
***** Draco ***** = Dracos tankar och 'steg'  
  
***** Harry ***** = Harrys tankar och 'steg'  
  
(OJ oj oj, vad har jag nu gjort) = deras tankar  
  
- 'Hej' = Det dom säger  
  
^*^ = flashback  
  
^*^slut = flash back slut  
  
(//fo/ Hej på er//) = små kommentarer som jag klämmer in  
  
Nu, lets get it on with the show  
  
***** Harry *****  
  
Harry stod vid dörren som ledde in till professor Dumbledores kontor  
  
*Knack knack*  
  
Dörren öppnades och Harry möttes av Dumbledores leende, när Harry klev in i rummet såg han även Remus Lupin, Prof. Mcgonagall, Snuffles, Snape och...Malfoy!!  
  
-'Sätt dig net Harry.' Sa Dumbledore, medans han drog sin trollstav ur sin klädnad och trollade fram en stol, som såg mer ut som en soffa för två, men Harry orkade inte bry sig för tillfället, utan han satte sig lite nervöst ner i 'stolen'  
  
***** Draco *****  
  
(Att han kan se så söt ut, bara av att sätta sig ner, han är så underbar när han är nervös)  
  
fortsättning följer så fort nån säger till att ni vill ha mer 


	2. i kontoret fortkap1

************ = byte av tid eller plats  
  
***** Draco ***** = Dracos tankar och 'steg'  
  
***** Harry ***** = Harrys tankar och 'steg'  
  
(OJ oj oj, vad har jag nu gjort) = deras tankar  
  
- 'Hej' = Det dom säger  
  
^*^ = flashback  
  
^*^slut = flash back slut  
  
(//fo/ Hej på er//) = små kommentarer som jag klämmer in  
  
Nu, lets get it on with the show  
  
***** Harry *****  
  
Harry stod vid dörren som ledde in till professor Dumbledores kontor  
  
*Knack knack*  
  
Dörren öppnades och Harry möttes av Dumbledores leende, när Harry klev in i rummet såg han även Remus Lupin, Prof. Mcgonagall, Snuffles, Snape och...Malfoy!!  
  
-'Sätt dig net Harry.' Sa Dumbledore, medans han drog sin trollstav ur sin klädnad och trollade fram en stol, som såg mer ut som en soffa för två, men Harry orkade inte bry sig för tillfället, utan han satte sig lite nervöst ner i 'stolen'  
  
***** Draco *****  
  
(Att han kan se så söt ut, bara av att sätta sig ner, han är så underbar när han är nervös)  
  
fortsättning följer så fort nån säger till att ni vill ha mer 


	3. flashback kap2

(tillbaka i Dumbledores kontor)  
  
-'Låt mig gissa' sa harry, 'Malfoy har sprängt upp privet drive 4 när morbror vernon, moster petunia och dudley var På affären..eller..?  
  
- 'Inte riktigt mr potter, men du kanske skulle vilja att det hände?? Ljöd snapes iskalla stämma från ett hörn bakom Dumbledore  
  
Dumbledore ignorerade Snape och sa:  
  
-'Mr Malfoy har nått han vill berätta för dig, Harry. Sa Dumbledore och reste sig upp.  
  
-'Vi andra ska lämna rummet så att ni får prata ifred, vi kommer tillbaka om 45 minuter och kollar så att har gått bra.'  
  
Dumbledore och dom andra gick ute och snuffles drog sig efter Harry's ben på vägen till dörren  
  
När dom var ensamma tittade malfoy intensivt på Harry, han såg ut att kunna svimma när som helst.  
  
-'Malfoy, vad är det du ville säga?' sa harry som kände sig obekväm med Malfoy's blick på sig.  
  
(Nu gäller det) tänkte Draco.  
  
Draco berättade allt om vilie grejen för Harry  
  
-'...så du måste förstå om jag tappar kontrollen ibland för det är väldigt svårt.'  
  
Vid detta tillfälle satt han bredvid Harry i soffan.  
  
Draco la sin hand lugnt på Harrys haka, Draco jublade vid tanken om att han kunde röra sin 'älskade', medans Harry tittade på Handen i panik, Draco lyfte Harrys huvud en bit så att deras ögon möttes,  
  
-'Så du kan praktiskt taget våldta mig om jag är i din närhet??' sa harry som nu var väldigt nervös.  
  
-'Jag skulle aldrig kunna göra illa dig fysiskt, om du gör illa dig, eller nån annan för den delen, så komme jag att klandra mig, det ligger i min natur. Nått annat du undrar?'  
  
-'Varför mig?' frågade Harry efter en lång tystnad..'du hatar ju mig..'  
  
-'därför att ödet bestämmde det, jag valde di doft, du har der som jag vill ha, det jag behöver. Och nej, jag hatar inte dig, har du inte fattat att jag ser upp till dig?  
  
kommer du ihåg dagen jag erbjöd min vänskap?? du sa nej! ingen har någonsin sagt nej till mig, ingen har vågat, visst blev jag sårad, men jag tyckte att du var modig!  
  
Draco hade fortfarande kvar handen på harrys haka, han förde upp sin tumme och började smeka hans underläpp, väldigt lätt.  
  
-'jag fick en sån tut att det var nån som var snygg ochså.  
  
Nu rodnade Harry, samtidigt som han fick panik, medans Draco kände hur känslorna inom sig började svälla, han böjde sig fram och placerade en fjäderlätt kyss på harrys läpper, det kändes bättre än vad han trodde.  
  
Men han hann inte njuta så länge..Harry drog sig tillbaka och stirrade på Draco..  
  
-'Varför gjorde du så??' Frågade Harry  
  
-'Förlåt, det var förhastat, jag skulle aldrig ha gjort det, det var fel av mig..ja'  
  
-'det gör inget Malfoy'  
  
-'Nästa gång jag hoppar på dig så dära. så säg nej..okej.'  
  
Harry hann inte svara för det kanckade på dörren  
  
*knack* *knack*  
  
Dumbledore stack in huvudet  
  
-'är ni färdiga, så vi kan kommain eller behöver ni en stund till??  
  
Så, nästa del kommer förmodligen imorgon, har jätte mycket huvudverk just nu, orkar inte skriva mer.. 


	4. ett nytt rum kap3

NU KOMMER *TRUMMVIRRVEL*.....EN FLUGA.....BÄRANDES PÅ EN KARTONG.....I DEN KARTONGEN FINNS DET ETT KUVÄRR......SOM HAR INTENET ADRESSEN TILL........DEEEEEL 3!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Fortfarande i Dumbledores kontor....  
  
-'J-J-Jag tror att vi är f-f-färdiga..' stammade Harry fram.  
  
Dumbledore klev in utan dom andra (//Fo/Vi säger att dom andra stack på nått rave party och dom dansar loss, tänka sig, snape o mcgonagall dansa modern dans.. MED VARANDRA!! *fniss*//)  
  
Dumbledore gick fram till sitt skriv bord och satte sig på sin kontorsstol..  
  
-' eftersom mr. malfoy kommer vilja tillbringa varenda möjliga sekund mid dig, så har vi gjort ett sällskapsrum som ni två ska dela på. Det finns två rum, ett badrum, och ett sällskapsrum, med en brasa, ska vi gå dit??  
  
- ja visst professor! sa draco och reste sig upp och följde dumbledore till dörren,   
  
dom gick till tredje våningen, till en tavla med en stooor vas med blommor i , röda rodor och några liljekonvaljer.  
  
-' " Röda rosor " sa dumbledore och ett handtag, formad som en ros dök upp.  
  
Dumbledore öppnade dörrenoch lät harry och draco stiga in i rummet förre han själv steg in.  
  
-'Wow' var dett ända som draco fick fram.  
  
Harry som stod brevid honom såg ut att bara bli blekare för var sekund som gick.  
  
Han vacklade till och höll på att falla men Draco tog imot honom.  
  
-'lägg honom i soffan, han har nog fått lite för mycket information att ta in på en dag.' Sa Dumbledore och log ett leende som nästan bara han kan.  
  
-'ta det försiktigt och stressa honom inte, hur sugen du än blir, han måste vilja det också..'  
  
-'Nejdå sir, jag skulle aldrig göra det för harry.' svarade draco trovärdigt.  
  
Draco lyfte upp harry som ett barn, en hand under ryggen o huvudet o en i knävecken. han lägger honom i soffan framför brasan. ur ögonvrån ser han Dumbledore lämna rummet.  
  
Draco sätter sig vid soffan i en fotölj bredvid ett litet runt bord, där ser han ett brev som han bestämmer sig för att läsa senare, just nu ville han bara titta på harry.  
  
När Draco tittat på harry i en halvtimme, kopierat alla harrys linjer och kurvor.  
  
Han bestämmer sig för att gå bort till bokhyllorna.  
  
Han hittade några böcker om vilier och om hur dom fungerade (säkert till harry)  
  
Han kollade vidare och det fanns (//FO/ damm, hur junde ni gissa det??//)  
  
lite skönlitteratur, lite skolböcker. Det fanns även (//FO/ Ännu mer damm ;)//)  
  
Två pärmar, en där det står Till harry och sen den andra där det stod till draco...  
  
,åste gå nu, jag har data förbud, det kommer mer när mitt data förbud släpps, men det vet man aldrig när det görs.. =D lycka till o se till så att tråden är uppe!!  
  
skriv gärna vad ni tycker, förslag till vad som skulle kunna hända o vad ni tycker ska ändras på, jag blir inte ledsen, bara glad för då vet jag vad jag ska ändra på ;) syns snart får vi hoppas.. 


	5. mapparna del1kap4

Del 4..data förbudet är borta..måste bara städa rummet snart..som tur var så hade jag inte synproblem..(om nån minns det så var jag hos optikern i förra veckan..) min syster säger att det beror på sömnbrist..vad får henne att tro det??  
  
I alla fall.jag ska va online oftare o ge ut delarna oftigare (om det finns ett sånt ord..)  
  
jag har gjort en grov plan och även hur många delar som ska komma ut..  
  
Om allt går korrekt så vlir det 18 delar..varav sista delen (alltså kap. 18) kommer att vara en epilog....  
  
Jag kan säga vad kapitlerna ska heta så kan ni gissa er fram..i alla fall jag brukar läsa vad kapitlerna heter i en bok innan jag lässer den..men den som inte vill läsa vad kapitlerna heter kan vänta tills det blir en rad så här:  
  
####################################################################################  
  
Kap 1: I Kontoret  
  
Kap 2: Flaschback (kommer inte på nått namn..)  
  
Kap 3: Ett Nytt Rum  
  
Kap 4: Mapparna..  
  
Kap 5: Skapa en ny Vänskap..även Berätta för Ron & Hermione..  
  
Kap 6: Första Kyssen..(wohoo vad händer här??)  
  
Kap 7: Slow Down man (kom inte på nån svensk titel..den här passar perfect..)  
  
Kap 8: Slytherin bevisar vilka ormar dom är..(lite lång titel ja vet men skit samma..)  
  
Kap 9: Dusch Tajm..(kom inte på nått annat..)  
  
Kap 10: När vi blev ett par (lalala nana när vi bleeeev ett paaar..lala nana dalalalalele)  
  
Kap 11: Kossan Skeeter (har hon kommit lös??)  
  
Kap 12: Daddy got mad.. (ännu en titel på engelska men ni får stå ut..)  
  
Kap 13: Huston we got a problem (o know english is boooooring..but i like it =D )  
  
Kap 14: Där går Spionen Draco...  
  
Kap 15: Klara sig den som kan..  
  
Kap 16: The WAR startar (Man kan tolka det hur man vill..men va inte allt för självsäkra..)  
  
Kap 17: Vann vi??  
  
Kap 18: Epilog....  
  
Så, det var alla kapitlarna..hoppas att det blir okej..kom i håg att detta är min första berättelse så den kanske e lite gammalmodig men skitsamma...  
  
vi kanske borde göra den där lila randen så att dom fega kan läsa...men vet ni vad..jag gör den inte..mwohahahahah  
  
Ba' Skoja här kommer den  
  
voila  
  
########################################################################################   
  
Draco tog mappen med sig och satte sig i fotöljen. Han satte sig till rätta och kollade på Harry  
  
(Så oskuldsfull han är, jag ska se till så att inget händer honom, om det nu skulle kosta mig livet..)  
  
-'Jag lovar att jag ska skydda dig Harry' Viskade Draco innan han öppnade mappen..  
  
Där stod det allt om harry, hur han haft det på privet drive 4, hur han varit instängd under trappan, hans brist på mat, hur hans morbror slog honom medvetslös...  
  
Det stod även om det som hade hänt i skolan, hur han första året hade hittat de vises sten och träffat på voldemort sin andra gång..  
  
Hur han sitt andra år hade fått reda på att han var en ormviskare, att han talade parselspråk..(//FO//Tagit från engelskans Parselmouth..sssåg det nånsssstansss//) Har han även hittat hemligheternas kammare. Det tredje året hade han fått veta att mördaren Sirius Black var hans gudfar, Det stod även vad det var harry hörde när en dementor kom i närheten, Hans mammas skrik när hon hade blivit mördad av voldemort själv..  
  
Draco läste också om harrys fjärde år, allt om trekampen, om hur cedric dog och Voldemort somåteruppstod, 'fusk' moody /barty crouch jr., Slingersvans och allt det där..  
  
(//FO// Jag vet inte om alla här har läst femte Harry potter boken, så jag tycker att det är säkrast att inte ta upp nått ur den..men om ni inte e snälla så berättar jag att Harry Potter dör..//)  
  
När Draco var klar satt han bara där o gapade, att hans harry hade det så dåligt hemma..  
  
Draco började tänka på allt som voldemort har gjort, hans far var en dödsätare, vilket som borde vara självklart för alla som träffar på honom, han ville att draco skulle bli en också men Draco hade vägrat o tillslut gav Lucius upp, men sa..  
  
-'Men min herre kommer inte att bli glad av nyheten.'  
  
Sen hade dom inte pratat i flera veckor..  
  
Men i mappen fanns oxå till dracos stora förtjusning ett till papper om harry, nämligen..  
  
Fullständiga namn: Harry James Potter.  
  
Föräldrar : James & Lily Potter  
  
Gudfar/mor : Sirius Black  
  
Närmsta Vänner : Ronald Weasley, Hermione Granger  
  
Andra Hem : Kråk boet, där bor, Molly-, Arnold-, percy-, fred-, george-, ronald-, virginia-, -Weasley  
  
Djur : Hedwig, en snövit uggla  
  
Favorit Färg : Grön, svart och Silver.  
  
Favorit Mat : (//FO// Jag har ingen fantasi när det gäller mat, så ni får väl hitta på nått själv som han ska äta..//)  
  
Det fanns en massa sådana frågor som dom tatt reda på..  
  
Efter en timme så var harry fortfarande avsvimmad i soffan och draco hade somnat i fotöljen framför harry...  
  
*****Harry*****  
  
Harry vaknade upp och undrade var han var..  
  
(Jag ligger i en sofa, i ett rum som jag aldrig varit i förrut.)  
  
Det enda ljuset i rummet var brasans lekande flammor.  
  
(det ligger nån i fotöljen där...det är  
  
DRACO MALFOY!!!)  
  
nu får ni inte läsa mer av kap 4..resten av kap 4 kommer till 90% i morgon..  
  
med vänliga hälsningar  
  
Mizz Lädy blaack 


End file.
